


taste the summer on your peppery skin

by evewithanapple



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: Stolen moments in the citadel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/gifts).



It happened sometimes. Often enough that everyone knew not to comment; it was just the way things were. They were wives, but they were also women, and sometimes they wanted to be touched in love rather than ownership. There were few people they could entrust that to- the Imperators and War Boys were all loyal to the Immortan, and would undoubtedly go straight to him with reports that his wives were putting his bloodline in danger. The only people they could truly trust were each other.

So, it happened. Angharad and Toast came together a few times, like flint sparking against stone, both roiling with anger that had no place to go. Capable and the Dag lay with each other once or twice, then Cheedo came and she and the Dag were inseparable. And sometimes Capable looked to Angharad, or Angharad looked to her, and hands would clasp in the dark of the night, and they would find comfort in each other. Usually, it was at night; for all that Angharad swore they had nothing to be ashamed of, something in Capable shrank from undressing in the hot light of day, opening herself to be  _looked_  at by anyone. Even by Angharad.

So: usually at night. But not always.

“Go  _away_ ,” Capable groaned, swatting at Angharad’s hands. She’d barely woken up, and would have been just as happy to stay in bed with her eyes closed and her blankets pulled up over her face. But there was Angharad, seated at the foot of the bed, one knee on either side of Capable’s legs. Angharad with her wide, fierce grin and her hands tickling at Capable’s sides. Angharad never seemed to feel the need for sleep; she always buzzed with trapped energy.

“Come on,” she said, hands still sliding just underneath Capable’s wrappings. “Miss Giddy’s taken Toast and Cheedo and the Dag up to the rooftop garden. We have the place to ourselves.”

Capable pulled the blanket away from her face long enough to glare at her fellow wife. “And why didn’t you join them?”

“Because I wanted to look after you, obviously.” Angharad leaned back, though her hands remained where they were, and gave Capable a considering look. “Unless you don’t want me to. I could always go up and find them.”

“Not unless you took a bodyguard,” Capable pointed out, but she let the blankets slide away from her anyway. She had on the same linen wrappings she always did- a sort of skirt and a breast band- but they were easy to remove for anyone who felt like it. Usually she hated her clothes for that. But she didn’t mind so much when it was Angharad.

Angharad raised an eyebrow, fingers moving minutely across Capable’s skin. Capable shivered. “So . . . ?”

“So come here,” Capable said, reading up to tangle a hand in Angharad’s hair and dragging her down to kiss her. She felt rather than saw Angharad’s grin; these stolen moments sometimes seemed like the only time she was truly happy. Capable knew she saw it as a victory of sorts, snatching back what the Immortan took from them by force. Capable didn’t think of it that way. She only knew she liked touching Angharad, and being touched in return, and that sufficed for her. 

As they kissed, Angharad slid her hands more fully underneath Capable's breast band, toying her fingers across Capable's nipples. Automatically, Capable arched her back, moving so that Angharad's fingers weren't caressing so much as rubbing. Angharad chuckled into her mouth and took the hint, moving her hands more firmly until Capable's nipples were erect and sensitive under her fingers. Capable reached back- hard to do while she was still on her back, but she managed- and undid the knot that held her breast wrap in place, letting the fabric join her sheets and blankets on the floor. Once her breasts were freed to the warm morning air, she herself was free to bend back even further, letting a soft moan slip out from between her lips as Angharad ran her hands over her breasts, her ribcage, her stomach. She still hadn't touched Capable's skirt, but that was fine- Capable enjoyed the process as much as the conclusion, the slow build of pleasure until the breaking point was reached. Truth be told, sometimes she would be happy to just do this, hands moving leisurely over skin all afternoon. But the second half was always just as good as the first, and she wouldn’t want to deny Angharad.

She reached down and undid the tie on her skirt, then reached up and did the same for Angharad’s. For all that they saw each other naked every day- they slept and bathed in the same rooms, after all- it was hard not to feel awe whenever she looked at Angharad unclothed. She would never use the Immortan’s name for her, but she was splendid; splendid and golden and utterly magnificent. Besides, this was different from glancing at her when they bathed together: this was meant for her and her alone, and the trust and intimacy of it made her breath catch every time. She put a hand on Angharad’s hip, feeling the heated skin flex and shift beneath her fingertips, and slid her hand down, rubbing a thumb against the inside of her thigh before slipping up again to cup her fingers against Angharad’s core.

Angharad shuddered above her, hips rising and falling, eyes hanging half-closed as Capable worked her fingers against her. Capable could feel herself growing damp between her own legs, and she dropped her free hand down to touch herself, but Angharad swatted that hand away. “Wait,” she said, eyes still closed. “Wait for me.”  She moved faster, fucking herself against Capable’s fingers, and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek as she shuddered, moaned, and finally came.

Capable kept her hand where it was until Angharad sat back, then wiped it off on the bedclothes. No one would notice. She wasn’t sure who it was did their laundry, but they didn’t seem to know much about what women’s bodies did. It was just as well. Angharad sat back for several moments, eyes still closed, as the last of the aftershocks rolled over her. Then she opened her eyes again and gave Capable a smile that was sly and sharp. "Now you," she said.

With her skirt untied, there was nothing to prevent Angharad from leaning down between Capable's legs and nibbling soft kisses on the insides of her thighs. Capable leaned back into the pillows, shivering. She wasn't using much of her teeth- just enough that her kisses were a touch shy of biting. She went higher, still using her teeth and soothing the irritatated skin with her tongue afterwards, while also letting her fingers creep up Capable's legs until they were almost at her core. Almost, but not quite- because then she began to draw damp patterns against Capable's skin with her fingers, movements that stoked the fire burning inside Capable but weren't enough to really fuel it. She shuddered more violently. " _Angharad_ . . ." 

Angharad took pity on her- or perhaps her patience had run out- and moved her mouth upwards, to the spot where Capable really wanted it. Capable gasped, tangling a hand in Angharad's hair to make sure she didn't try to move. The drag of her tongue against Capable's most sensitive skin was rough in all the best possible ways; it was the pressure and friction she'd been craving since their encounter began. Capable moaned softly, letting her back curve in an upwards arc. Angharad chuckled softly against her with a soft puff of air and increased the speed of her mouth and fingers, moving faster and faster until Capable clenched her thighs around Angharad's head and her hands in Angharad's hair, holding herself in place as the orgasm rocked through her. Angharad kept licking at her until it was through, then Capable gently pushed at her head until she sat back on the bed. She licked her lips, looking pleased with herself, and Capable had to laugh.

"Come here," she said again, opening her arms, and Angharad crawled up to settle against her breast. They were breathing in tandem, and the sound slowed as they returned to normal, the rush of energy draining away to be replaced by sleepy contentment. This might be the part she liked best, Capable thought: the sense of peace, however fleeting, that came from lying with one of her sister-wives, the knowledge of being truly, properly loved and of loving in return. She would be happy if they did nothing but this for the rest of their lives- just lay here and let the rest of the world carry on without them, doing whatever it would so long as it left them alone.

But that wasn't possible. "We should get up," she said, though Angharad only grumbled wordlessly in response. "The others will be back-"

Angharad yawned widely and wriggled closer to Capable. "The others won't mind," she said, voice muffled against Capable's breasts. "Close your eyes. Get some rest."

It was hard not to worry, but it was also hard to say no to Angharad- especially when they were like this, curled so close together with their arms around each other and the smell of sex still lingering in the air. Capable closed her eyes. There were few enough people she could trust- but she trusted Angharad, and she trusted her other sisters, and that was enough to give her a fleeting moment of peace for now.


End file.
